Cruel to the End
by Midnight Auror
Summary: Lucille Ventorian, Draco Malfoy's girlfriend, convinces Draco to help her get some dirt on Ginny Weasley. But what would happen to the grand plan if Draco.... began to develop feelings for Ginny? Or was that all part of an even greater plan?
1. Prologue

Untitled For Now  
  
Prolouge  
  
  
  
Draco sat across from his girlfriend, Lucille. Even the fact that she was a full year younger than him didn't stop him from thinking that she was extremely beautiful. She had dark jet black hair that fell past her waist and contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. She also had bright sparkling blue eyes. She didn't look it, but she was a Slytherin. They'd been sitting there talking for what seemed like ages.  
  
"I hear them talking when me and that Weasley girl happen to be in the same room. They say, ' Ya, of course Lucille is beautiful, but look at Ginny.' Its sickening that a Gryfinndor girl can be more beautiful than me, Draco"  
  
"And what do you want me to do?" Draco had never really looked at Ginny, so he assumed that Lucille was telling the truth, which strangely enough she was.  
  
"I want you to destroy her. Her reputation. So that when she walks into a room nobody will even look at her."  
  
"Interesting. But how do I get close enough to her to do that?"  
  
Lucille had been maliciously grinning throught out the whole conversation, and now stopped. "I don't know, I don't know. I must have thought of a million reasons, but none of them seem even remotely likely. Some are even so full of flaws that a two year old can see through it."  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait til morning. An idea is bound to hit one of us by then."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This is a prouloge to the actual story. If I get enough reveiws then I'll write the first chapter and post that, but without reveiws then I won't post. I can't take credit for the actual plot because this is an idea inspired off of Cruel Intentions, and all the characters except Lucille, who came from somewhere in my head, belong to the brilliant J.K.Rowling. I hope everyone who reads this prouloge will be interested enough to review so that I can post the next chapter. Oh, yes, before I forget. If anyone who reveiws would like to suggest a title that would be great.Thanks. 


	2. The Krefead Spell

Chapter 1: The Krefead Spell  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
The next morning Ginny Weasley sat in the Great Hall. Although, Ginny was extremely beautiful she wasn't vain. She had flame red hair that fell around her perfectly pale face. She had a few freckles, but mostly around her nose, and hazel colored eyes. She knew she was pretty, but she didn't know that most guys looked at her when she entered the room. Anyways, this morning she was sitting with Hermione Granger, who had become a best friend of hers. They had alot in common. And at the moment were involved in a conversation while they waited for Ron and Harry to come down to breakfast.  
  
"I wonder whats taking them so long." Hermione said for what must have been the hundredth time.  
  
"Me too. I bet they just overslept. We were up for a long time last night."Ginny said with a yawn.  
  
"Any ways, Hagrid is supposed to introduce us to flying horses. I can't wait. I grew up riding horses."  
  
"Really?"Ginny said didn't bother to hide the envy in her voice. She knew how to ride, but she didn't get to very often.  
  
"Yeah, I used to have this horse named..."but Hermione never got to finish her sentence because all of a sudden screams had erupted from the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Help! Someone get one of the professors!" is what one voice screamed.  
  
As they hastily got up and ran out to the Entrance Hall, Hermione and Ginny shot scared glances at each other . It didn't take long to find out what everyone was screaming about. About seven students were lying on the ground unconcious. Harry and Ron among them. Malfoy also was among the unconcious though Hermione and Ginny hadn't noticed this because they were preoccupied with Harry and Ron. When they heard urgent footsteps, Ginny looked up to discover Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and quite a few other professors quickly walking over towards the unconsious bodies. Seven of them conjured stretchers. Ginny and Hermione as well as a few other students tried to follow as they took the students to the Hospital Wing, but they were told to stay.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked back when the unconcious students had disappeared from sight, and said, "Anyone who knows anything about what happened should tell me now."  
  
A few students started to speak, but it was like trying to understand a foreign language that you didn't know. Dumbledore but up both his hands and simply said,"One at a time if you please."  
  
"Professor, I was there when it all happened. I can tell you my version."  
  
"Please do, Mr. Finch-Fletchley." Dumbledore replied as he turned around to look Justin Finch-Fletchly in the face.  
  
"I'm not sure what started it exactly, Professor. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy were among the unconcious, but it wasn't another duel between them that somehow went haywire. Some of the Slytherin's upset the Ravenclaws again. Really bad this time. I don't know which student or students cast the spells, but all of a sudden there was black streaked silver spells bouncing of the walls. Alot of people managed to duck them, but those seven,"He said nodding his head in the direction of the Hospital Wing, "didn't. I'm only sorry I don't know who the culprit is, Professor, otherwise I'd tell you right now."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Finch-Fletchley, I'm sure that'll be enough for now, unless anyone else knows anything?"  
  
A lot of people looked at the floor, obviously Justin had told the story correctly and there was nothing else to add to it or they didn't want to be snitchs.  
  
"Well, I'll take it that no one else has anything to say." Professor Dumbledore said as he made to turn away and head up the the Hospital Wing to check on the students.  
  
"Professor..."some muttered cautiously.  
  
"Yes, Miss Fawcett?"Again, Dumbledore turned to face the speaker.  
  
"I'm not sure who the student was, but if I'm right he or she was in Ravenclaw...." she trailed off, looking a bit ashamed at haveing ratted out another student.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Fawcett."  
  
"Your welcome, sir." She muttered looking at the floor.  
  
"Professor," Ginny started cautiously, "Would it be ok if me and Hermione went to see Ron and Harry?"  
  
"Yes, but before everyone starts flooding in there, I would like to ask that you only go if you were a close friend or relative to the person or persons you are visiting so that it is not to terribly crowded. Oh, yes and please know that there is no promise that Madam Pomfrey will let you in."And with that Professor Dumbledore left, walking towards the Hospital Wing at a steady pace.  
  
It was a moment before anyone moved again, and when they did a great majority of them headed back to the Great Hall or their common room. About eight or ten headed towards the Hospital Wing, all walking at a slow sort of pace.  
  
"I wonder what happened,"Hermione said as she stared at the ground.  
  
"It couldn't have been too terrible if they were still breathing,"Ginny said, but she said it as if she was doubtful.  
  
"Yeah..."Hermione replied.  
  
When they all reached the Hospital Wing, Ginny tentatively opened the door and peeped in. Madam Promfey was on the other side of the Wing., "Um...Madam Promfey, would it...er...be ok if we visited them?"  
  
At first Ginny and the others almost thought that she was going to say no, but with a sigh she said, "Alright."  
  
Ginny and Hermione walked over to Ron and Harry's beds. They looked as if they were merely sleeping but would wake up any minute."Madam Pomfrey,"Hermione began,"could I ask you some questions?"  
  
"Sure," she replied as she walked over to Hermione and Ginny. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"What kind of spell was it that hit all these students?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Madam Promfey said as she rubbed her forehead,"but it was a sleeping charm. Really strong one from the looks of it. Had to have been an older student. I've tried Waking Charms, and potions. No effect. I guess we'll just have to wait for it to wear off."  
  
"Wow, that sounds like its serious. One of the students said that it was a black and silver spell. We haven't studied sleeping charms. Must have been a seventh year, who's already had charms or is familiar with sleeping charms."  
  
"Black and silver you say? Best check with Professor Flitwick, he'd know, or at least a spell thats similar anyways."  
  
"Thank you, Madam Promfey."  
  
"Your welcome, Hermione."  
  
As Madam Promfey walked away, Hermione whispered to Ginny, "Come on to the library. You can always find what you need there, if you know where to look."  
  
Ginny trotted behind Hermione as they walked, or rather ran, to the library. Ginny was glad it was a Saturday otherwise she would have refused. When they got to the library, Hermione walked quickly towards the section with all the books on charms. She walked up and down the aisle until she found a book that looked like it would be of help. Sleeping:A Simple Charm by Angelica Greenbell.  
  
"If there's a book that'll tell us what kind of spell it was I'll bet my life on this book."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Ginny followed Hermione over to a table and watched as Hermione looked at the table of contents. When she began flipping the pages Ginny anxiously watched until she stopped on page 202, which Ginny noticed the chapter title was Powerful Sleep Charms. Hermione ran her finger down the pages and wound up on page 205 when she found a spell that sounded like the one that had been used on their fellow students. It read :  
  
The Krefead Spell  
  
The Krefead sleeping spell is among one of the most powerful sleeping spells. There are few counterspells that are known to work,and it takes a powerful witch or wizard to perform the spell.A vitim of the spell can be asleep for any amount of time. Some have been known to sleep for days.When this spell is emitted from the wand it appears to be a black-silvery light if performed properly....  
  
"This has to be it,"Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah,"Ginny replied as she pulled a quill and piece of parchment from her robes. She handed these over to Hermione, who began to scribble down some things about the spell.  
  
"I just hope that Harry and Ron don't sleep for days."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Ginny replied, "Do you want to go check on them again?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They talked all the way to the Hospital Wing. When the got there they walked over to where Harry and  
  
Ron were but were surprised to see the beds empty. "Madam Promfey," Hermione began," what happened to Harry and Ron?"  
  
Madam Promfey appeared out of her office and said,"They woke up shortly after you two left. Their talking to Dumbledore at the moment. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do."Madam Pomfrey clearly wasn't pleased that they were out of the Hospital Wing so soon.  
  
Hermione was already outside the door and Ginny was about to follow when she heard a moan.  
  
A/N: I hope everyone who reads this will enjoy it. I know I left off with a cliff. Please read and review. Hopefully, Chapter 2 will be up within the week. Please review so that I know what you think. 


	3. Dumbledore's Office

Dumbledore's Office  
  
Disclaimer : None of the characters belong to me except for Lucille. All other characters belong to the brilliant J.K.Rowling.  
  
Draco Malfoy groaned outloud. It felt like someone had whacked him upside the head with something heavy. His vision was blury, but he still recognized that it was a Weasley who was the first person who appeared. It was kinda hard to miss the flaming red hair, even if your vision is all blury. Furiously, Draco began to blink his eyes, hoping he was just imagining seeing a Weasley at the foot of his bed.  
  
* * *  
  
When Ginny Weasley heard the groan she started to head towards it, not knowing that it would be Draco Malfoy she was walking towards. Hesitantly she poked her head through the curtains, which had been put up shortly after she and Hermione had left the first time. She was shocked to she that it was none other than Malfoy who had groaned. It was obvious that the spell that had been performed was really strong, because he looked as if he had been asleep for hours, and not merely half an hour.  
  
Although Ginny didn't like Malfoy, she did feel a bit sorry for him. Ginny wasn't the cruel type of person, even if she hated your guts she'd help you out, and many people took that as a weakness in her, which it wasn't. If she didn't like you she wouldn't be exactly nice, but she wasn't exactly mean either. Anyways, Ginny felt sorry for Malfoy, because from what she'd heard he hadn't been involved with peeving the Ravenclaws. He'd only been there at the wrong place and time. He didn't deserve to get hit by a spell, unless he was being a jerk. Ok, she admitted to herself maybe he did deserve to get hit by that spell because of the things he's done.  
  
"Are you ok, Malfoy?"  
  
"Whats it to you, Weasley? Hoping to get some money if you help me?" Draco said, obviously he was a bit cranky.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "No, and in case anyone hasn't informed you yet my family's financial status is none of your stinking business, Malfoy." Ginny said. This comment left Malfoy a bit wordless, although he did give her a dirty look. Ginny smiled to herself, proud of putting Malfoy in his place, even if it was only for 5 seconds, it was worth it, and she walked away. When she reached Madam Pomfrey's two things happened, she told Madam Pomfrey, "Malfoy's awake." The second thing that happened was Hermione came in.  
  
"Are you coming or what, Ginny?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Yeah, sorry I got held up."  
  
"Ok." Hermione replied as she and Ginny headed towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
* * *  
  
When Ginny left, Draco congragulated himself on screwing up the first chance to carry out his and Lucille's plan. The comment that Ginny Weasley had said had thrown him off a bit. He could only hope that there would be a second chance for him to talk to Ginny Weasley. He couldn't exaclty send her a note saying that he had been out of his place about the Weasley's financial status even though he was, and he couldn't stop her in the hallway, both ideas were very unDracoish.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came soon after Ginny had told her about him waking up. Madam Pomfrey tut-tut-ted (did I spell that right?) while she busied herself around his beed, withen a few moments she'd produced a potion which she handed to him. "Here drink up."  
  
"What is this stuff?" Draco drawled as he sniffed the steaming liquid.  
  
"Just a little potion to help get rid of the sleepiness."  
  
"Oh." Draco said as he sipped it. At first he winced, it wasn't scalding hot, but it tasted like that gross muggle cough medicine that we muggles have to take, although he didn't know that."It tastes horrible."  
  
"I know, the other two said the same thing. They're up with Dumbledore right now, and thats were you'll be headed after you've finished that potion, but you won't go anywere till you've drank the whole thing. So drink up."  
  
Draco grimaced as he finished his potion. When he'd finished Madam Pomfrey took the cup from him and told him to go up to Dumbledore's office."I don't know the password though, ma'am."  
  
"It's ' Bubble-gum drops'." Apparently this was the new muggle candy that Dumbledore had grown found of.  
  
As Malfoy walked up to where Dumbledore's office was he began to think. He hardly remembered what had happened. Although he remembered some of the other Slyterins patronizing the Ravenclaws, though he hadn't paid attention because he was too busy getting to the Great Hall. He'd been really hungry, and had barely slept the night before. All night long he'd thought about why Lucille wanted hime to inflict pain on Ginny, and he'd also thought of ideas to carry out Lucille's plan. Nothing at all had come to his head.  
  
As Malfoy walked on involved in his thoughts he reached Dumbledore's office. He almost walked straight into the wall. Draco muttered, "Bubblegum-drops." Almost instantly the gargoyle statue jumped to the side to reveal the moving staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. Malfoy dragged his feet over to the staircase and just stood on one of the steps as it took him up to Dumbledore's office. When he reached the top he knocked. He'd never been to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Come in!" came Dumledore's unmistakeable voice.  
  
When Draco walked into Dumbledore's office, he was a bit shocked. He'd expected a dull office full of books from top to bottom. Instead he found a brilliantly colored round room with a few shelfs and pictures of past headmasters. In one corner he saw a phoenix, which surprised him a bit. Dumbledore was smiling at Draco, and seemed to patiently wait for Draco to take in his surroundings. Dumbledore as usual seemed to have the ablitity to know what you were thinking about, because he said,"That's Fawkes," as Draco was looking at his phoenix.  
  
"Do you remember anything about what happened, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Not really sir. Only bits and pieces. Mind you I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on."  
  
Draco mantained decent eye contact with Dumbledore. As Harry sometimes felt when around Dumbledore, Draco now felt the same. Dumbledore's gaze seemed to be able to see past any surface no matter how opaque you made it, he always managed to see somewhere into the depths of your thoughts. "I understand. Is there anything that you do remember that would be of any help?"  
  
"No not, really. I just remember that some of the Slytherins, though I don't know who, were being mean to Ravenclaws. Then I remember waking up in the Nurse's office. It felt like someone had hit me upside the head with a really heavy object, except there wasn't any pain."  
  
"That I also understand. Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley just left a few minutes before you arrived. Ms. Granger believes that she has identified the spell as a Krefead spell. Very advanced magic. Only a seventh year could have performed that spell, however we do have our few exceptions from younger years."  
  
Draco didn't have much to say to that so he didn't say anything.  
  
Dumbledore finally broke the akward silence. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, you look like your tired. You should probably go rest."  
  
Draco nodded his head and muttered,"Good-bye, sir," as he turned to go back to his dorm.  
  
A/N: I hope all of you who read this story like it. I didn't mean to put Draco into such a dull mood, but thats sorta how I wrote the story. Don't worry, I'll have Draco in a better mood in the next chapter. Please Read and Review. :) 


	4. Ventorians Plan

Chapter 3: Vintorians Plan  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant and amazing J.K. Rowling, and the general story idea is borrowed off of Cruel Intentions. The only three Characters of my own making are Lucille Ventorian, Aubrey Shelton, and Lance Walker.  
  
A.N: Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter but during the week of 2/18-22/02, I was sick, and most of the time had no access to a computer. Hope everyone likes this chapter. Aubrey Shelton, is mentioned later in the story, and she is modeled after one of my best friends at school.  
  
* * *  
  
When Draco arrived at his common room, it looked as though he was the only seventh year there. Lucille Ventorian looked up when he walked through the entranceway, got up and came over to greet him. "Hey, Draco, how are you feeling?" she asked sympathetically.  
  
"Fine. I just got back from Dumbledore's office. He seems to think that someone performed a Krefead spell. We haven't studied sleeping spells that advanced yet."  
  
"Oh, do you think he's right?" Lucille asked.  
  
Draco smiled; he could always count on Lucille to cheer him up. Unlike, Pansy, who always fawned over him, and Crabbe and Goyle, who were too retarded to understand him, Lucille actually knew exactly what to say, and knew when to say it. Crabbe and Goyle may be his friends, but to him they seemed more like bodyguards, or even lap dogs for all it mattered. Both were dimwitted, and well, there was no other word for it but pathetically stupid. "I believe he may be right, the old beanbag. My father's told me all about sleeping spells. He mentioned the Krefead spell once. Its very unpredictable and world records of longest and shortest sleeping times."  
  
"How can that be?" Lucille asked completely confused.  
  
That was another thing that Draco liked about Lucille, despite how horribly snide she was to others, she was always a wonderful audience for Draco. "I guess its one of those spells, where you only know that the person will sleep, but it was an erratic outcome, even when its performed correctly. Some people sleep for seconds, some can sleep for months on end."  
  
"Oh," Lucille said," Well I'm glad that you won't be sleeping for months on end then." Lucille had been inching forward throughout the whole conversation, and was now standing directly in front of Draco. She gently grabbed the front of Draco's robes and pulled him down so that she could gently kiss him on the lips. Lucille wasn't at all surprised to find that Draco kissed her back just as gently. As Draco continued to kiss her, Lucille whispered in his ear, "We need to talk...."  
  
Draco whispered back, "Okay, come on." Draco took Lucille's hand and led her to the dungeon that they always talked in, because they had never been interupted while they were in there. It was furnished with green and silver chairs. Draco whispered a spell a spell, "Incendio," and flames appeared in the fireplace. He and Lucille sat down in two of the chairs that faced each other. "So what did you want to talk about, Luc?"  
  
"Well," Lucille began uneasily," if we're going to carry out my plan properly then we have to, err..."  
  
"We have to what, Lucille?" Draco asked, suddenly very serious.  
  
"We have to break up. Everyone knows that you're faithful to me, so it wouldn't work if we made it look like you cheated on me. You've never even looked at another girl when you were dating. You didn't even know I existed until you broke up with you last girlfriend."  
  
"That's true." Draco said, pondering. He sighed, then asked "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"Give me one reason why you want to do this, mind you, it has to be a plausible reason."  
  
"I want to do this, because nobody has the right to say that that Weasley girl is better looking than me for any reason. Slytherins are always prettier than Gryffindors, except for Pansy."  
  
Smiling Draco said," That's true, but unfortunately for you I need a better reason. That can't be the only reason why you hate this Weasley girl, can it?"  
  
Looking at the floor, Lucille answered," No. You're right there's more to it than that. That only adds to the reasons why I hate her."  
  
"Are you going to tell me why?"  
  
"Yes..."Lucille began hesitantly, looking up," Well you see, when we were little we used to go the same magi-preschool, and Weasley and her little gang of friends always used to pick on me. A lot. They all knew that I was different from them. They were naturally sweet. They didn't have to pretend. I always had to pretend. So I gathered my friends around me and we began to pick on Weasley's group. I guess it's just a childhood rivalry that hasn't died yet."  
  
"Now that's a good reason." Sighing, he added, "Fine, I'll do this, but I'm only doing this for you and to peeve off Potter and Weasley."  
  
"Fine with me," Lucille answered, and Draco leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
When he pulled away, Draco said," We have to make this look real, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. And I already have a plan. You're going to break up with me in the Great Hall on Monday, because tomorrow's Sunday, and everyone sleeps in on Sundays. I'll be extremely clingy tomorrow and Monday, and you'll act really annoyed and then just lose it at breakfast."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"And here's where I come in, I'll pretend to get upset, and run out of the Hall and into the girls' bathroom."  
  
"Now, that's believable.."  
  
"It'll be perfect. When two Slytherins plan something that'll hurt others it's always perfect," Lucille answered mischievously.  
  
"I know, we'd better get back to the common room, before we're missed," Draco replied, standing up.  
  
When they reached their common room, they strolled in and Lucille had both her arms wrapped around Draco's waist and had her head pressed up against his chest with his arm around her. They both were convincing actors, because a few people turned their heads and began to whisper. Lucille rarely displayed her emotions when other was around. They sat down on a couch in front of the fireplace, and Lucille cuddled up to Draco while he stared into the fire. Over the years their common room underwent quite a few changes, which gave it a more welcoming look.  
  
* * *  
  
On the other side of the castle, Ginny and her best friend, Aubrey Shelton, were talking. Although they weren't related, they were as close as Fred and George. Today they discussing boys. Specifically, Lance Walker, who was a Ravenclaw.  
  
"Do you think he likes me?" Aubrey asked, pulling her knees up to her chest and playing with her shoulder length blonde hair.  
  
"I'm positive," Ginny answered smiling innocently" I believe I saw a certain red-head someone staring at you avidly in Professor Bins class yesterday."  
  
Aubrey practically fell off of her chair, and practically screamed," You're joking right?"  
  
  
  
"No," Ginny answered seriously," He almost fell out of his seat when the bell rang."  
  
Aubrey giggled, and Ginny barely made out the words,"An-anyways, y-you want- ...wanted to talk a-a-about so-som-something?"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey has put up a bulletin stating that she would like to recuperate some medi-witches and medi-wizards, for the war that's starting. And, I, err, I..."  
  
"That's great, Ginny!" Aubrey exclaimed, suddenly now serious," I know that you've always wanted to be a healer."  
  
Ginny smiled," I knew you'd agree with me that its a good idea. Do you think that maybe you'd be interested in trying this with me?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Oh, come on," Ginny pleaded," I know that you've always wanted to help others. You should at least give it a chance."  
  
"I know, and you're right. I do want to help people, but I'm not sure that I'd be a good medi-witch."  
  
"Quit that. You're always down grading yourself like that. You and I know both that you'd be a terrific medi-witch. At least give it a chance.If you don't like it then you can always go into one of the other programs that the teachers are offering. Like McGonagall auror training that Lupin and Flitwick are helping with.  
  
"You're right, as usual. I'll give it a chance, but if I don't like it, then promise me you'll let me quit and choose something else that would be helpful."  
  
"I promise."  
  
They continued to tlak as they walked upstairs, brushed their teeth, and climbed into their beds. Soon they bagan to yawn and within minutes were fast asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Ginny and Aubrey were sitting in the Great Hall. Both were glad that it was Sunday; otherwise they would have had to go to classes. They were involved in a conversation about their favorite topic. Boys. They were still talking about guys when Malfoy and Lucille Ventorian walked in.  
  
"Strange." Aubrey commented.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked. She had her back to Malfoy and Ventorian so she couldn't see them.  
  
"Ventorian usually doesn't display any emotion at all, but she's clinging to Malfoy as if the world will stop turning at any minute. Malfoy looks like he's barely tolerating it." Aubrey obviously wasn't the only one to notice. Others were glancing at Malfoy and Ventorian and whispering too.  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked as she turned around to get a better look. She shrugged and said," Must be because of yesterday."  
  
"Yeah." Aubrey replied as she finished her breakfast," Hey, since we have nothing else planned for the day do you want to go talk to Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"Sure. Do you think that the war while still be going on when we graduate?"  
  
"I hope not, but its better to go in and say that we want to be in the medical field instead of being drafted in to do the fighting."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Plus, even if the war is over, which I hope it is, we can still get a career in the medical field."  
  
Getting up Ginny asked, "So shall we go up to Madam Pomfrey's office?"  
  
"Yeah, the sooner we get this over with the better." Aubrey said, following suit.  
  
On the way to the nurse's office Aubrey brought up their homework for the weekend." I can't believe Snape wants three whole feet on, err... what was that potion again?"  
  
"Um..." Ginny answered," Wasn't it that invisibility potion?"  
  
"Yeah! That's it. Wouldn't it be neat to drink it?" Aubrey grinned mischievously.  
  
"It sure would!" Ginny grinned back at her shy yet, mischievous friend.  
  
Ginny and Aubrey were soon standing outside of the Hospital Wing. Ginny opened the door and motioned for Aubrey to follow. She knocked on Madam Pomfrey's office door saying, "Um, Madam Pomfrey, a friend and I would like to sign up for those Magic Medical Classes that you're, err, offering."  
  
Madam Pomfrey appeared in her door way and answered," At least I can count on you two try this, no body else has come around to sign up yet. It's not very easy and I'll need to come up with a schedule for the both of you that won't interfere with your schoolwork. Anyway, come in to my office and I'll make up a schedule for your new classes."  
  
"Ok." Ginny answered as she and Aubrey followed Madam Pomfrey into her office.  
  
"Sit down." she instructed. Handing them each a piece of paper she said," Here write out your current schedule."  
  
When they had finished, they handed their schedules to Madam Pomfrey, who looked at both of them. When she was done, she said," Alright, ladies, I'm going to have you taking classes every Sunday from 1:00 p.m. till 3 p.m., every other Wednesday night from 6 p.m. till 7 p.m., and on the second Saturday of every month unless there's a Hogsmeade trip, then it will switch to the third Saturday. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Aubrey said," What will we need, and is there anything else that we should know?"  
  
"Yes, you'll need to bring quills and parchment. Every so often I'll have you write a paper on the different cures to the diseases that we're going over. You won't have end -of-the-year tests like your other classes, but you will be tested as a review every so often. And you'll get hands on care. For example, if there is a student that has an ailment that you're studying then if I see it fit I'll allow you to perform the cure. That should be enough to keep you busy."  
  
"Um, err. Yeah, so we'll see you this Wednesday or next Wednesday?" Ginny asked.  
  
"This Wednesday. The sooner we start your training the better."  
  
* * *  
  
At the same time, Lucille and Draco were in one of the dungeons talking.  
  
Lucille asked, "Do you think they who is everyone who saw us bought the act?"  
  
"Probably," Draco answered," I saw tons of people whispering and looking at us."  
  
Lucille smiled mischievously," I love destroying other peoples lives, Draco."  
  
"Me too," Draco smirked back, as he pulled Lucille into a kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
A.N:I figure it'd be nice if I explained something's. It's in the beginning the year, late September/early October. Voldemort has just recently been returned to his full power, or at least nearly full power. The Light Realm Alliances are preparing to send there best up against Voldemort. That's why Madam Pomfrey and several other teachers, though we only heard about Madam Pomfrey, are offering extra classes. For example, medical classes that Ginny's going to enroll in. Somehow soon I'm going to find away to get Draco and Ginny together. Grins mischievously at self. Anyways, it's about time I get back to the story. From the first chapter all but two students have woken up, although I'm not sure whom I'm going to make them. Oh, yes and Lupin is back! Any suggestions? Anyways, Please continue reading. I know I haven't gotten Ginny and Draco together yet, and I apologize to those people who would like to see them together already. They should be together or at least close within 3 chapters, and hopefully a kiss between them within 5 chapter's or hopefully soon. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and if you haven't already then, I'm begging you to please review. I think I explained everything there is to know in my previous little A.N. things. So all that's left is the thank yous.  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Leisa: Thank you so very much for beta reading this for me, and for being so helpful also.  
  
Chocagirl23: I know I haven't gotten Ginny and Draco together yet, but don't worry I'm already working on it.  
  
Sandie_mandie7: Yes, this is going to be a Draco and Ginny fic.  
  
Please keep reviewing! J 


	5. All In an Instant

Chapter 4: Disclaimer: Everything that anyone recognizes from the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling. Although, Lucille Ventorian, Aubrey Shelton, and Lance Walker belong to me. Christian belongs to me too.  
  
* * *  
  
Before Ginny and Aubrey had left Madam Pomfrey's office, she gave them each a copy of The Medical Students Guide by Zinnia Hoodwink. "Wow." Ginny commented, flipping through the pages, "This book tells you all the basics: symptoms, ailments, and current cures. This must have taken ages to gather all this information!" "Yeah," Aubrey answered. "Let's drop this off in our dormitory, then head down to the Great Hall. I'm starving."  
  
"Ok."  
  
* * *  
  
Draco and Lucille strolled up to the Great Hall much like they had that morning. Draco appeared to have had enough, and Lucille looked exactly the opposite with a look of content. When they walked into the Great Hall they noticed that many students looked up and began whispering. It didn't unnerve either of the two Slytherins, and both almost smiled knowing what was about to happen. Instead they continued to walk over to the Slytherin table. "Luc, I think they're buying it," Draco whispered into her ear.  
  
"I know," Lucille answered, tilting her head up to look at Draco's face. "Let's sit here."  
  
As they sat down, Lucille reluctantly withdrew her arms from Draco, but she sat as close to him as humanly possible. She glanced up from her plate to see students from other houses staring at her and Draco. She scowled and they turned their heads back guiltily what they were doing. All around them the other Slytherins were deep in conversation.  
  
Frowning, she whispered to Draco, "I don't think that our house has taken any notice."  
  
"They probably think its one of your phases. Like that phase you went through a few years ago where you wore bright pink ribbons in your hair. They probably think that you'll grow out of it. Either that or they have noticed and that's what they're talking about.  
  
Shrugging, Lucille filled her plate with some food.  
  
* * *  
  
On the other side of the Great Hall, Ginny and Aubrey were talking about the future quidditch match against Slytherin. "I can't wait," Ginny said anxiously," October fifth: the first game of the year. "I can't wait either!" Aubrey exclaimed. Both Ginny and Aubrey were chasers for the team.  
  
"Only six more days," Christina, a sixth year, said with a dreamy look on her face. She had been added to the team as the last chaser when her older bother, Troy, graduated last year.  
  
"I don't know why you all are so interested in quidditch," Hermione said, sighing. "It's a very risky game." (Herm 14 going on 40) sounds like our herm  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, pleading with his best friend," It's only dangerous if you don't know how to play."  
  
"Yeah, Herm," Ron added.  
  
"How come you don't like quidditch?" Seamus asked, chipping in his bit of the conversation. Seamus was a beater for the team.  
  
"Because it's so hazardous; look at all the times that Harry's ended up in the hospital wing."  
  
"Yes, but Harry's always had the courage to get up and do it again, hasn't he," Dean, the other beater, added.  
  
"That's may be true. But it has no effect on whether or not I like quidditch." Hermione stubbornly replied.  
  
"Fine," Ginny said," But you'll have to deal with the fact that we like quidditch. You'll be at the match though, right?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it." Hermione said. Even though she disliked quidditch, she enjoyed the prospect at beating Slytherin at anything.  
  
"Great," Ginny said grinning with the rest of the team.  
  
"Anyway, team," Harry began professionally causing Ginny and Aubrey to start laughing, "There won't be a practice today, but there will be a full one Monday through Thursday, then a short one Friday, so you have time to rest before the game."  
  
"Ok." The team echoed.  
  
"Um... Harry..."  
  
"Yeah, Aubrey?" Harry said lazily.  
  
"Ginny and I have a medi-witch class on Wednesday, so we might not be able to be there for the full practice."  
  
"What!?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"We would have told you earlier, but we just signed up today." Ginny said hastily.  
  
"Ok," Harry began hesitantly," but stop by the pitch and if we're still out there then you'll practice with us, if we're not then go to the common room."  
  
"Ok." Aubrey said.  
  
Ginny and Aubrey stood up, and told the group that they were going to go to the common room.  
  
"So, what's in the common room?"  
  
"Christina just told me that there's supposed to be some new things on the Gryffindor Bulletin board."  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked. Usually whenever Christina tipped Aubrey or Ginny off about something like this it was something really neat. The last time had been last year; Christina had told Ginny that there was a special something on the bulletin board. It turned out to be a dance 5th through 7th year.  
  
"Yup. Come on, lets go check it out," Aubrey said as they reached the Fat Lady.  
  
"Esprit de corps," Ginny said to Fat Lady.  
  
"I love that password," Aubrey said grinning.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"It's French."  
  
"I didn't know that you spoke French," Ginny commented, "What does it mean?"  
  
"It means the spirit of the group."  
  
"Wow." Ginny said," That is a neat password."  
  
By now they had reached the Bulletin Board. Ginny and Aubrey perused the posters till Aubrey shouted, "Here it is, Ginny, here it is!"  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked  
  
"It's a poster for a Halloween dance. For everyone---"  
  
"Hogwarts has never done anything like that."  
  
"Yeah, but they're splitting us up into groups. The 1st thru 3rd years are going to be there for three and half hours, then we'll be there for three and half hours after that."  
  
"That'll be fun."  
  
"Yeah. We have 26 days till the dance." Aubrey grinned."26 days for our dream dates to ask us out."  
  
"I know who you're thinking of," Ginny said, playfully hitting her friend.  
  
Aubrey blushed, and returned, "Well, who do you want to ask you out?"  
  
"Hmmm, well I never really thought about it. If you would have asked me two years ago I would have said Harry in a heart beat."  
  
"I know. I watched you obsess over him. No offense or anything, but I'm glad that those days are over."  
  
"Me too. Anyways, I suppose I think that Lance's friend Joshua is kind of cute. I wouldn't mind if he asked me out."  
  
"You think Joshua is cute?" Aubrey laughed.  
  
"Kind of," Ginny said, blushing and looking at the ceiling.  
  
"I never knew that blondes were your type."  
  
"Me either. Then again, he might not be my type. I'll never know though, unless he asks me out."  
  
"I just hope that Lance asks me out."  
  
"I bet he will."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Oh, I have my sources." Ginny said mischievously.  
  
"So," Christina, another sixth year said," What do you think of the surprise?"  
  
"Don't sneak up on us like that, Christi. You scared the living daylights out of me."  
  
Christina laughed, and said, "Sorry about that. But what do you think?"  
  
"I think its wonderful, the theme is really cool too-famous magical people through the ages," Aubrey said. "So are we still holding out hope on Lance?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny answered for her friend. "I'm sure we're all holding out hope on all sorts of people, Christi." Ginny said.  
  
"You bet I am." Christina answered.  
  
The three girls walked up to the sixth year dorms still talking about what boys that they wanted to go to the Halloween Ball with, and all too soon they fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Ginny woke to Aubrey shaking her, "Come on, Gin, get up. We have classes today."  
  
"Huh? What? Great." Ginny said groggily." Today's Monday isn't it?"  
  
"Just kind of. Now get out of bed." Christina answered sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm coming, just give me a minute." Ginny said to her two friends.  
  
* * *  
  
On the other side of the castle, Draco and Lucille were talking. "Do you feel nervous about doing this, too?" Lucille inquired.  
  
"Yes, but there's no backing out now," Draco whispered in her ear as he pulled her into a kiss.  
  
When they pulled apart Lucille said, "That's our last kiss before the big break-up act, huh?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean no? You said you'd do this," Lucille said looking into his eyes, her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm going to do this, but that wasn't the last kiss," He said lowering his head, "This is."  
  
After they'd pulled away Draco said, "We'd better go now."  
  
* * *  
  
"Herm, I'd ask who's taking you, but, since you and Ron are dating, that'd be a stupid question." Christina said.  
  
"Yeah it would," Aubrey agreed, laughing. "Christina," Ginny said, "Who do you want to take you to the dance?"  
  
"Well, I'd like to go with Harry, but he's currently dating Lavender, so that's out of the question."  
  
"Anyone else?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Well, Seamus is nice, and he's cute."  
  
"Yeah," Aubrey said, " Too bad he's dating Padma Patil."  
  
"I know," Christina commented. "But you know who's really cute despite (spelling) what he looked like in his second year?"  
  
"Who?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Neville Longbottom. I mean he's almost as tall as Ron. He's got hazel eyes, and light brown hair."  
  
"Yeah, but he's still a bit clumsy," Hermione commented.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny agreed," but he is very nice."  
  
"So," Aubrey said slyly, "You can't have Harry and you can't have Seamus. So you want Neville?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Dean is single" Ginny said. "Yes, and he's nice too, but I like Neville." Christina said looking away from her friends, her cheeks pink.  
  
"Awww." Ginny teased. "Well, I can see why you like him, he is very nice, charming, sweet, and cute."  
  
"Hey, lets sit here," Hermione said."Looks like the only place were we'd be able to sit together, so sure."  
  
* * *  
  
Lucille and Draco walked into the Great Hall a few minutes after Ginny and her group of friends had sat down. Lucille's contented smirk contrasted dramatically with Draco's foul mood. When they walked in the conversation stopped faster than it ever had for Dumbledore, Lucille scowled, her eyes narrowing, and gradually conversation filled the hall again.Draco sat down next to the other seventh year boys, and tried his hardest to get away from Lucille. She ignored his attempt, and snuggled closer.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh my," Hermione said, watching the scene at the Slytherin table.  
  
"What?" Christina asked.  
  
"Look at Malfoy and Ventorian." Ginny said in awe.  
  
The whole hall was quiet and watching. It wasn't uncommon for couples to break up, in fact it happened a couple times a month at least. Sometimes more. It was uncommon however for a couple to radiate as much anger, and hate as Malfoy and were. "Lucille," Malfoy warned.Apparently this did the trick, because she scooted in the other direction, and most of the Great Hall resumed eating their breakfast.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen Malfoy that angry," Hermione commented, returning to her cereal.  
  
"Me either," Ginny said.  
  
"I'm just glad all that is over with," sighed Christina.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure it's over just yet," Aubrey whispered, her eyes still on the Slytherin table.  
  
The four girls watched Ventorian and Malfoy again. Ventorian had started moving closer to Malfoy and once again he was edging away. He tried pushing her in the other direction, but to no avail.  
  
In a tone that could freeze water Malfoy said, "Damn it, Lucille, quit that!"  
  
"What?" Ventorian asked innocently. The whole Great Hall was silent awed at the anger they were radiating.  
  
"Oh, you know exactly what you're doing Lucille." Draco shot back accusingly, as he stood up. The heat freely radiating off of him.  
  
"No, Draco, I haven't a clue what you're talking about." Ventorian snapped back as she stood up to look Malfoy in the eye.  
  
"Quit clinging to me."  
  
"I haven't been clinging to you."  
  
"Oh, you haven't had you?"  
  
"No, I haven't." Ventorian said defiantly.  
  
"Then what do you call walking around with your arms around me 24-7?"  
  
"What do you mean, what do I call it?"  
  
"Well, I call it clinging. What do you call it?"  
  
"I call it caring for my boyfriend," Ventorian shot back angrily.  
  
"Well, if you don't quit clinging to me you're not going to have a boyfriend," Malfoy said icily.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, was that a threat?" Ventorian said, with a look intense enough to scare a dragon senseless.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what was it?"  
  
"It was a promise." Draco sneered.  
  
"It was a what?" Lucille shrieked.  
  
"A promise." Draco said simply.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ventorian screeched.  
  
"What it means that there was an us five minutes ago, but as of now there is no us."  
  
Ventorian opened her mouth to say something, but instead slapped him and fled from the Great Hall with tears streaming down her face. Malfoy looked stunned that she had slapped him, and stalked out of the Great Hall, a bright red mark on his cheek  
  
."Wow," Ginny whispered  
  
."You can say that again," Christina said.  
  
"Never saw that one coming," Aubrey said in awe.  
  
* * *  
  
"Good morning, " Lupin greeted his class of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. "Today we're going to go over curses and counter curses. Most of you will know them, but I'm going to require that you all successfully perform five curses and counter curses," Lupin paused for the class to look at the list of curses and counter curses on the board. "Anyone who does all twenty will earn an extra twenty points for their house."  
  
At this the whole class clapped. "I'm going to be pairing you all up in a pre-determined pairs. When I call your name, go stand next to your partner and take turns with the spells."Today, you'll have the whole class to practice the curses and counter curses. Next class you'll perform them in front of me. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." The class echoed.  
  
"Well then lets get started shall we?" Lupin said beaming at his class.  
  
The whole class was spent with half the students throwing small curses, like the headlock curse, at their partner, and their partner muttering a spell to shield themselves, or muttering the counter curse if they got hit. A few times, Professor Lupin had to perform a counter curse on a pair who happened to throw the full body bind at the same time, and both in the pair being hit were unable to perform the counter curse. Ginny enjoyed her duel against Tyler, an extremely talented Ravenclaw.  
  
At the end of the class Aubrey came running up to Ginny and said, "Guess what, guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guess who asked me to the dance!" Aubrey said in excitement.  
  
Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Aubrey, "Are you serious? "  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! I thought he was going to ask you to the dance, but I didn't expect him to ask till last minute. That's great, Aub." Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"What's great?" Christina asked as she caught up with the other two.  
  
"Lance just asked me to the dance," Aubrey told her.  
  
Ginny and Christina smiled as they listened to Aubrey go on and on about Lance. Ginny couldn't wait for the Halloween ball, and couldn't wait to see who asked her to go to it.  
  
* * *  
  
Tuesday Ginny dragged herself out of bed to the chatter of Aubrey, who was still excited about Lance. Both were looking forward to their first Medi- witch classes.  
  
A cheerful Aubrey asked, "What's got you so down in the dumps?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing really. I'm just tired I guess."  
  
"Oh. So are you looking forward the our first class?" Aubrey inquired.  
  
"Other than being drowsy, yeah."Ginny pushed the door open while stifling a yawn, and entered after Aubrey.  
  
"Good afternoon, girls." Madam Pomfrey greeted.  
  
"Hello," Aubrey and Ginny said in unison. Behind Madam Pomfrey, Ginny saw about five other students, but suspected that there was others out of her range of view. The class looked to be made up of mainly sixth and seventh years. Then again, Madam Pomfrey did have classes on different nights, so there were probably students in the other years as well.  
  
"Great, you're all here." Madam Pomfrey said. "Now then, for your first lesson, I'd like you to all follow me."  
  
Madam Pomfrey led them into her office, then through another door, which led to a small labratory.  
  
"I'd like each of you to pair up into groups of two and make a Headache Removal Potion. The directions on how to make it are on page 523 of your books. I'll be observing your potions. Please ask me if you have any questions, and I strongly urge you to follow the book step-by-step. Okay. If there are no questions, then I'd like you all to begin."  
  
Ginny pulled a cauldron over towards them, and gathered the ingredients as Aubrey read them off to her. Madam Pomfrey came over and checked on them about five minutes later. She commented, "Very nice, ladies, very nice."  
  
The two girls turned to each other and grinned. It took them nearly half an hour to complete the potion, and they spent most of the time watching the clear liquid simmer in the cauldron. Ginny looked up when she heard a knock. Madam Pomfrey walked out of the room, and returned moments later walking straight towards Aubrey and Ginny with a vial in her hand.  
  
She handed it to Ginny saying, "Ms. Weasley, would you please fill this up and give it to the young man in the other room?"  
  
"Sure." Ginny said, as she handed the empty bottle to Aubrey, who immediately filled it up.  
  
When Ginny entered the main wing again, Draco Malfoy was standing there leaning up against a wall. "Are you the one who needed the potion?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Seeing as I'm the only here, yes," Draco answered sarcastically as he reached for the bottle.  
  
After draining the bottle he casual tossed it back to Ginny, and left the room after flashing Ginny with a charming smile.  
  
* * *  
  
"AND GRYFFINDOR HAS SCORED ANOTHER GOAL!" Screamed Lee Jordan, who worked at Hogwarts as the quidditch announcer.So far Gryffindor was ahead by a mere 10 points. The score was 50-Gryffindor, and 40-Slytherin. Harry was now frantically searching for the snitch on his Firebolt.  
  
"SLYTHERIN IN POSSESION OF THE QUAFFLE." Jordan screamed again, "WAIT THE GRYFFINDOR CHASER GINNY WEASLEY IS IN POSSESION NOW, AND MAKES A CLEAN THROW TO CHRISTINA TABESON, ALSO GRYFFINDOR! HEY, WHAT ARE THEY DOING? LOOKS LIKE THEY'RE TRYING A NEW MANUEVER."  
  
"NOW WHAT'RE THEY DOING! UH OH! TABESON'S DROPPED THE QUAFFLE! WAIT, WAIT! WEASLEY'S GOT IT!" Jordan screamed, trying to keep up with the fast paced game. "THEY BETTER WATCH OUT LUCILLE VENTORIAN AND MORGAN RIDDLETON ARE ON THEIR TAILS IN HOT PURSUIT!"  
  
Ginny didn't need anymore warning from Lee Jordan, and she signaled to the other two Chasers to go into the next formation.  
  
"AND THE QUAFFLE IS PASSED TO SHELTON WHO IS LOOKING FOR AN OPEN SHOT!"  
  
"LOOK AT THAT! GRYFFINDORS JUST SCORED ANOTHER 10 POINTS, AND THEY'RE STILL ON THE ROLL! PANSY PARKISON HAS THE QUAFFLE! OH WATCH OUT CHRISTINA, THAT'S A BULDGER!," Jordan shouted as a bludger whipped past her with Seamus Finnigan in pursuit of it, "NICE HIT FINNIGAN! CLOSE ONE THERE VINCENT CRABBE! CAREFUL RON, VENTORIAN LOOKS LIKE SHE MEANS BUSSINESS, AND... SHE'S MADE IT TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERIN! WAIT! DRACO MALFOY MUST HAVE SEEN THE SNITCH BECAUSE HARRY'S NECK AND NECK WITH HIM. THEY BETTER PULL UP, CAUSE THEY'RE ABOUT TO LITTERALLY HIT ROCK-BOTTOM!"  
  
The crowd watched as Draco pulled up feet from the ground. Harry however continued, and pulled up a mere meter from the ground.  
  
"DOES HE HAVE IT!" Jordan screamed over the crowd, "YES HE HAS IT! GRYFFINDOR HAS WON! GRYFFINDOR HAS WON! THE FINAL SCORE IS GRYFFINDOR-210, AND SLYTHERIN 50!" It was almost amazing that everyone didn't go deaf, because all of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs were jumping up and down and screaming at the top of their lungs. Most didn't see it, but all the Slytherins sulked off of the quiddith field, and into the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that afternoon, Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindors were partying in the common room. Harry and Ron had just come back from the kitchens laden with food. The party just started getting interesting even though it had started hours ago when Hermione walked over to Ginny and said, "Dumbledore just owled Ron. He wants you to go to his office. Ron's already left, and the password is bubble-gum drops."  
  
"Any clue why he wants me up there?"  
  
"None, he didn't say."  
  
"Okay, thanks."Ginny said as she walked over to Aubrey, "Hey, Aub, I have to go. I guess Dumbledore wants me to see him, I'll be back in a few."  
  
"Okay," Aubrey said, "See you in a few then."  
  
"Okay."  
  
* * *  
  
A few minutes later, Ginny knocked on Dumbledore's office door.  
  
"Come in!" came Dumbledore's voice. She opened the door, and saw her brother already sitting there staring at the ground.  
  
"Sit down, please, Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore said in a kind tone as he waved his hand at a chair.  
  
Ginny sat down and said, "Has my brother done anything again?"  
  
"No," Dumbldore said. Ginny was relieved at that but couldn't help but wonder why she was needed."Did you see the Daily Prophet this morning?" Dumbledore questioned the siblings.Ron snapped his head up, and looked at Dumbledore imploringly.  
  
"I saw it."Ginny looked at Ron then to Dumbledore and back again.  
  
"And you, Ms. Weasley?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily, "Then I guess you both know that Voldemort attacked again, and that the Ministry refused to let the press know who was attacked until further notice."  
  
"Oh, no, no, please say it's not true." Ron muttered still holding Dumbledore's gaze," Please say it's not them."  
  
"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore said, "Percy is okay. Fred, George, Bill, and Charley have all been informed by owl-"  
  
"What about my parents-," Ron snapped.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Ron, Ginny, but your parents were-"  
  
"No, this can't be..." Ron said, "They weren't supposed to die like this."  
  
Ginny glanced over at Ron, who was trying not to cry, muttering over and over that his parents couldn't die by the hand of You-Know-Who.Dumbledore watched Ginny. She hadn't said anything, and this bothered Dumbledore. It wasn't unusual for a student to remain silent, but the Weasley's were known for hot-tempers and strong emotions. He was about to say something when she stood up so suddenly that her chair fell back.  
  
Ginny stood up, her chair hitting the ground. She glanced at Ron and Dumbledore, and then dashed out the door and down the stairs, already starting to cry. By the time she reached the castle's front doors, she was sobbing freely.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco had been out walking, sulking about the match, and was, at last, heading towards the castle, when someone crashed into him. Dazed, Draco whipped around to see a red-haired girl running in the direction of the lake. He was about to turn around and continue on with his way when he realized who it was. Draco smirked started to run. He had to catch her, this was a perfect time to continue Lucille's plan.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny threw herself on the ground, and wept with her head on her arms, hearing Dumbledore's words over and over inside her head.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco knelt next to Ginny. He could tell that she was crying even though she barely made a sound. Draco whispered, "Ginny?"  
  
"Go away." came Ginny's muffled voice.  
  
"No. There's something wrong, and I intend to find out what it is."  
  
"It's none of your business. Let me be." Ginny cried.  
  
"Ginny," Draco said rubbing her arms, "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
Ginny pulled herself up into a sitting position and didn't look at him. "Please, just let me be alone," she whispered.  
  
"I can't do that, Ginny."  
  
"And why not?" Ginny snapped.  
  
"Because, you shouldn't be alone. If you're this eager for me to leave you alone, then obviously something has upset you. Just tell me what it is," Draco said in a soothing voice. This is going to be easier than Lucille or I thought, Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Ginny said, finally looking at Draco.  
  
"Honestly?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, honestly," Ginny said, squinting at Draco through her tears.  
  
"I honestly don't know why I care, but I do.."  
  
"Oh,"Ginny said.  
  
"So," Draco said, "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Voldemort." Ginny said bitterly.  
  
Draco looked at her, aghast. He had no intentions of becoming a Death Eater, and knew that his father probably already knew his plans of helping the Light Side."You don't mean..."  
  
Ginny nodded, and started to cry again, and sighing Draco pulled her into his arms. Draco whispered, "It'll be all right, Ginny, it'll be all right."  
  
"No, it won't," Ginny replied, "No it won't. I've lost my parents."  
  
Draco rocked Ginny gently back and forth whispering comforting words, knowing that Ginny was right. It wasn't all right. Nothing would be right in anyone's life for a while.  
  
Draco was to become a death-eater when he graduated, and he'd even looked forward to it at one point, but now-Draco continued to rock Ginny back and forth was he rubbed her back.  
  
Within minutes Ginny had cried herself to sleep. Sighing, Draco leaned up against a tree, and waited. He continued to rub Ginny's arms.  
  
This is almost too easy, Draco thought to himself. Smirking he looked down at the girl in his arms. She's so naive, she'll never guess, Draco thought.  
  
A.N.: I am really sorry that it took me forever and a day to get this next chapter out. I really am. I worked on it as much as I could. I promise that the next chapter should be out relatively soon. I already have it written, and I'm working on the one after it as we speak. So I'm hoping to the next two out as soon as I can.  
  
I know I said that I'd have a kiss between Draco and Ginny in think it was the eighth chapter or later on. Well, I don't have a kiss planed for the eighth chapter, but don't give up hope because the next chapter has some vital information to the story line, plus I think you'll all like it. The next chapter is short, a lot shorter than this one, but it still has vital info.  
  
The whole problems that ff.net were having a while ago actually had no effect on my how late this chapter came out.  
  
Oh, yeah keep on reviewing, because reviews are some of my biggest motivation to keep on writing.  
  
Thanks: Leisa~ Thank you so much for beta reading this for me. You've been a great help, and I really appreciate you're helping me.  
  
Chocagirl23~ I know there wasn't any D/G kissing in this chapter, but trust me its coming up. Thanks for being a dedicated reader.  
  
Devious Angel~ glad you think so. I hope this chapter is more interesting than the last.  
  
Ms. Raye Sinic~ I'm glad that you like this, and sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner.  
  
Smith~ Glad you like. The reason I put Ginny and Draco together, or will eventually is because I like the pairing. It has a sort of forbidden feel to it, and I sort of like that.  
  
V~ Hmm. Does it really. I've never hear of Henry James or Wings of the Dove, so I'll have to take your word.  
  
SakanaFish~ is that good or bad? Well this story is based off of Cruel Intentions.  
  
Soccrgurl16~ Sorry I didn't update sooner, and I'm glad that you like it.Again thank you to all you reviewed. 


	6. Invertention

Cruel to the End A.N: This is an important announcement about the story that you need to read.  
  
Intervention  
  
I really don't want to do this, but I feel like I need to take some time off of "Cruel to the End" to reorganize my thoughts. I loved the concept of my story from the beginning, but I never really sat down and tried to plan what would happen every step of the way like I should have. Because I didn't do that I started to slowly stray off the original path that I set out on. So now, I'm going to take some time off from writing "Cruel to the End", and tear the story back down to the foundation, which I've already done. Now I'm in the process of building the skeleton of what I want the story to turn out to be like. I'm changing some things that happened in the story, and bringing other things along with me. The title will remain the same though.  
  
I've already e-mailed my beta-reader about this, but I haven't gotten a reply yet.  
  
I hope that you all will like the new and improved version of the story.  
  
Thank you:  
  
Leisa: Thank you a ton for beta-reading this for me. It really means a lot to me that you take some time out in your busy scheldule to beta my story. Your awesome! :)  
  
Foxyness39: Thanks for the review. (Draco is definetly going to make it over into the new version, and Lucille is too.)  
  
Beccs: There'll be more, as soon as I finish building the layout for my story.  
  
Kasumi: Obviously I'm not going to continuing along the story line I started out on, but the show must and will go on. (Draco and Ginny pairings are one of my favorites too, I doubt it'll happen in the books, but we can dream right?)  
  
SunKitten: Draco wasn't going to die at the end of this orginal version, and he won't die in the new and better version. Thanks alot for the review.  
  
Eriols Bear: Thanks for the review.  
  
V: Thanks for the review, and for the compliment.  
  
ChiLLz: There'll be more soon I promise. I was considering dropping the story and letting someone else have it, but how can I drop something with a plot and characters that I love? So, never fear! There will be more.  
  
And thank you to anyone else that I left out, I think I covered everyone. 


	7. Read cause you might get a sneak peak

READ ME! :)  
  
If you read this then you might have a chance to see a scene from what was going to be the next chapter. ;)  
  
Ok, again if you didn't read the part titled intervention then either go read it or just read this. ::Plus if you read this and answer my question correctly then I'll give a sneak peak at what was going to be a scene for the next chapter::  
  
I've decided to redo Cruel to the End, which means that eventually I'm going to delete this version (after saving it of course.) The reason I'm doing this is because I don't like how the story is turning out, and I feel that in order fo me to happy with it I need to basically destroy everything, and build myself a better foundation. So far I have a wonderful foundation, which I resently finished. So now that I have a foundation I need to build the skeleton of my story, and then after I've finished building the skeleton I can finally start making my story. And this time it is going to be a lot better because I actually know what is going to happen next.  
  
Some things are going to change and alot of things are going to stay the same. If you want to know what is going to stay the same then heres a list (including characters that I'm keeping): the title, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucille Ventorian, Aubrey Shelton, the basic plot, and I'm not sure but I think thats it.  
  
Question: Where did I write "This is an important announcement about the story that you need to read." and why did I write that?  
  
(You may have to look at one of the chapters, the intervention, or the answer may lie in the typing above...)Remember each correct answer gets a small scene from the story. Either include your answer and e-mail address in a review, or e-mail me your answer at weirdkid85027@yahoo.com. 


End file.
